NASCAR Sugar Rush Cup Series (SYOC)
by BThome68
Summary: "WELCOME to the DAYTONA 500! Where many of the sports BEST are ready to kick off this NSRCS Season!" The RRR S2 Is back, only this time, it's in the form of the NSRCS! But, I need your help! Look inside! T for some language in post-race interviews and such
1. Introduction (Signups)

**Hey Guys! MG681 Here with something a little... different! But not ALL that different. If you know, you know I've done the RRR and RRR S2... so this time...**

**I'm going off of the normal, but only a little bit.**

**Inspired in part by Captain Alaska's "Sugar Rush Cup Series" I present to you... The NASCAR Sugar Rush Cup Series! (NSRCS) (And YES, he did say I could use it- Provided I give him credit, so yeah. Go check out his stories, they're really good!)**

**But, I need YOUR guys' help! Ya see, I don't like just using 15 cars. So... SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>What I need:<strong>

**Name: Your Character's Name plus (OPTIONAL) Nickname they go by**

**Number: What Car Number Do You want? (I'll let you know if someone has your number. I've got 68)**

**Manufacturer: Chevy, Ford, Dodge, Toyota. What type of car are you driving?**

**Sponsors: What companies fund your race team? Need at least 3, can have as many as you'd like (I.E. Nintendo, GM Goodwrench, McDonald's)**

**Driver Personality/Stereotype: What does your driver act like? Aggressive? Wait, go for it at the end?**

**If I think of anything else, I'll mention it! But for now, that's it! So, best of luck, and once I get at least 20 (Depends on if I have to include the ACTUAL Sugar Rush Characters (hope I don't have to!))**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS, PM ME!**

**I WILL be using a RANDOM LIST generator to determine Finishing order (And maybe starting order, I dunno)**

**THIS WILL BE A POINTS THING- But I'M not in control of it, the list randomizer is!**

* * *

><p><strong>BEST OF LUCK EVERYONE!<strong>

**-MG681 (List of numbers and everything else down below!)**

* * *

><p><strong>07- Jack "The Wrecker" Slammer- Plymouth 'Cuda- XboxHome Depot/Sector 9 -Aggressive-Do whatever it takes**

**3- Nicki Doughnutty- Ford- Dunkin Donuts/North Face/Isaac's Restaurant -Help rather than hurt**

**12- Gelli Bean- Dodge- Jelly Belly/Auntie Annie/DC Comics -Cares about other drivers**

**15- Crimson Crunch- Chevy- Russel Stover/Jolly Ranchers/Target -Fights hard but is humble/Weaknesses turned into strengths**

**21- Akira "Foxy" Fox- Toyota- Starbucks/Pollo Tropical/Pizza Hut/Dairy Queen -Competitive/Arrogant/Friendly-Loves Racing**

**22- Almondine Mounds- Toyota- Almond Mounds/Coca-Cola/Chick-Fil-A -Serious, but Results don't matter too much**

**27- Lenny "The Crow" Crow- Toyota- Mentos Fresh/Domino's Pizza/Magnium -Dodge Wrecker/Aggressive but also Smart, Quick, and Calm**

**36- Willard "Tex" Wilkerson- Ford- Dr. Pepper/USAA/AT&T/Exxon Mobil/American Airlines/Whataburger/Lone Star Beer -Go big or go home! Drives fast, laughs loud, and is pure Texas through and through**

**68- Brian "Bubba" Thome- Chevy- GameStop/Juicy Fruit/Mountain Dew Code Red -Freaky Fast Friendly One/Tries best, will always be glad to have people**


	2. Budweiser Shootout (NON-POINTS RACE)

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait between signups and the first race. This is a preseason race, so it will NOT count towards points or anything else! Hope you like it!**

**POLL: Should I Use Sugar Rush characters in this? To make it add to the suspense and the options of what could happen? Tell me in a review or PM. Results will be announced in the next race because the characters will obviously have to be there if it's a yes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[BUD SHOOTOUT] (NON-POINTS RACE) (0 of 36 Completed)<em>**

* * *

><p>HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO DAYTONA! We're here for the BUDWEISER SHOOTOUT! 10 Drivers here for this non-points race, but also the first opportunity to say that they're the best this season, and that they could win the title!<p>

But first, the issue is conquering this 2.5 Mile Superspeedway. With so fast of cars nowadays, we have to have Restrictor Plates on the vehicles as well! With 33 Degrees of banking in the turns as well, that's a huge issue to some drivers.

Now... Let's get you TO THE STARTING LINEUP!

* * *

><p><strong>STARTING 10TH<strong> IN THE #12 JELLY BELLY CHEVY- Gelli "GB" Bean

**STARTING 9TH** IN THE #21 PIZZA HUT TOYOTA- Akira "Foxy" Fox

**STARTING 8TH** IN THE #88 AMP ENERGY CHEVY- Skittles

**STARTING 7TH** IN THE #07 XBOX PLYMOUTH- Jack "The Wrecker" Slammer

**STARTING 6TH** IN THE #36 AT&T FORD- Willard "Tex" Wilkerson

**STARTING 5TH** IN THE #68 GAMESTOP CHEVY- Brian "Bubba" Thome

**STARTING 4TH** IN THE #22 ALMOND MOUNDS TOYOTA- Almondine Mounds

**STARTING 3RD** IN THE #3 DUNKIN' DONUTS FORD- Nicki Doughnutty

**STARTING 2ND** IN THE #15 TARGET CHEVY- Crimson Crunch

**AND STARTING ON THE POLE** IN THE #27 MENTOS FRESH TOYOTA- Lenny "THE CROW" Crow!

* * *

><p><em>Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to the green. We have 15 laps to race. Now let's get down to the green.<em>

AND THE GREEN IS OUT! The Crow and C.C. start pulling away at the start. The Wrecker tries to make his way through the field, not trying to wreck anyone... yet. However, nobody got as good of a start as Almondine in that #22 Toyota. She moves up the the high side, and gets to the side of the 15. But you really need drafting help at this track, and nobody followed the 22 up to the top. She gets sucked back into the pack coming off turn 2.

If we look back up front, The Crow has cleared Crunch and they have hooked together to start trying to pull away. Nicki Doughnutty and Bubba Thome try to work together to catch them. But, those two aren't alone. They've got Jack Slammer behind them, helping with the draft. For now.

Lenny and Crimson have cleared Nicki and Bubba and Jack, so those three fall into train formation coming out of turn 4. Tex and Skittles, as well as Almondine get right up to the back bumpers, and we have a train coming across the line. Gelli and Akira try making a move on the bottom going down into 1, but they're just too far behind to make it work.

Midpack, Tex dives low, hoping to get something working and get to the front, but nobody wants to go with him. Skittles swallows up his spot in line, and now Tex will have to get it going again from the back.

Meanwhile, Crimson Crunch and Nicki Doughnutty both dive to the bottom on the backstretch, and since there's two of them, they're faster and able to keep 2nd/3rd respectively. But, now that Lenny has nobody right behind him, he falls into the clutches of Brian Thome, but Brian tries to be the nice one. He keeps his foot in it, gives Lenny a shove, and the two of them pull up ahead of Jack and the rest of the pack.

They sail off into turn 3, and Lenny holds the lead off the top, but coming off of 4, Crimson takes the lead, not by much however. Bubba gives a shunt to Crowman and those two pick up a little bit of speed.

Meanwhile, fighting for 5th, Jack Slammer and Willard Wilkerson are going side by side, and THE WRECKER LIVES UP TO HIS NAME! He turns down and intentionally clips the right rear quarter panel of Tex, putting him up into the outside wall. If he wasn't lucky, he would've been in the wreck as well. But he escapes and races for the line.

Willard, he won't be so lucky. Neither will Skittles, as he (she? Tell me and I'll fix it) had nowhere to go, but into Willard's door. That really sucks for the both of them, they both had fast cars. Skittles will stay in the race, but with a hefty amount of damage. Tex has to take his car back to the garage to repair it.

So we're getting ready for the restart, here's the running order

* * *

><p>1. Crimson Crunch<p>

2. Lenny Crow

3. Nicki Doughnutty

4. Brian Thome JR.

5. Jack Slammer

6. Almondine Mounds

7. Akira Fox

8. Gelli Bean

9. Skittles - On Pit Road (Damage) -**2**

10. Willard Wilkerson - In Garage Area (Damage) **OUT**

* * *

><p><em>The Green comes out, we have 5 laps to go! Crimson gets a good jump on The Crow, Nicki tries to follow, but she spins the tires! The outside line of Bubba Thome, Almondine Mounds, and GB take off past her. Bubba dives low when he gets the chance, and he's now going to go for Crimson!<em>

Lenny is pretty much a sitting duck where he's at now. He's gotta get to the bottom, and QUICK. He spots an opening behind Thome, and gets there. After spinning the tires Nicki falls (with everyone that was behind her) to 6th, and is also in the train.

I'm not sure what's going on here, but it looks like Jack Slammer is trying to get back to his old tricks. He slams the back of Nicki, sending her forward into the back of GB, and all mayhem is trying to break loose. GB is really loose, he's trying to save it, but it's just not working. He slides it sideways down onto the bottom of the backstretch. Caution DOES NOT come out, as he saves it and rights himself, but is now way behind.

Up front, Thome is going for a pass on Crimson coming out of turn 4, and he gets Lenny to go with him. A new leader emerges coming into the tri-oval, it's the 68 car. But count NOBODY out yet, we still have 4 laps to go!

The 27 keeps pushing the 68 till they're both clear of the 15, and they both fall back down to the bottom. Back to train formation.

As the sun finally sets and we're now racing under the lights, the cars look simply amazing up here. The 27s paint scheme is an inverse of the one he'll usually run, being as this is a night race. And it pops out. The silver on teal really works well.

But back to the race, we're keeping it close, the 27 is literally right on the back bumper of the 68. The 15 has left him some room from the back, so if he doesn't want to be right there he can let off, but he's not wanting to it seems. He's fine and content with pushing the 68 and being right on the back bumper. I guess everyone has to have their partner, and these two have found their partners. They rush out of turn 4, coming to the line. WAIT! THE LIGHTS JUST WENT OUT! The lights have gone out here at Daytona! This is certainly a rare thing to happen.

The drivers start slowing up, knowing that racing in the dark is something that you shouldn't do. They're hitting caution speed, and file themselves as if there were a caution. The caution lights aren't on however.

It seems Daytona has just flat out lost power. The cars keep in caution formation, some weaving and bobbing, trying to keep heat in the tires, as they head out of 4. Thome's gonna dive to the apron, bring (obviously) everyone with him. They all get to the end of pit road and stop there.

Track crews rush across the track and try to go to work, figuring out what's wrong. We'll go to commercial and be right back!

* * *

><p><em>...And We're back at Daytona. The power's still out. We're about to go to a press conference from the president of the NSRCS- Minato Arisato<em>

"We're terribly sorry to announce, but we're going to have to cut short the Budweiser Shootout here at Daytona. The lights will take more than 2 hours to re-power. The Winner will the the #68 car of Brian Thome"

Alright, it's official, Brian Thome is the winner of the Budweiser Shootout. We'll be back later this week with the Gatorade Duels that will set the field. We'll give you the finishing order and then sign off.

See you guys later this week

* * *

><p><em><strong>FINISHING ORDER FOR THE SHOOTOUT:<strong>_

(Car #, Name, Status, Laps Completed (Unfortunately only 12 of 15 were completed))

#68 Brian Thome/Running/12 of 12

#27 Lenny Crow/Running/12 of 12

#15 Crimson Crunch/Running/12 of 12

#3 Nicki Doghnutty/Running/12 of 12

#07 Jack Slammer/Running/12 of 12

#12 Gelli Bean/Running/12 of 12

#21 Akira Fox/Running/12 of 12

#22 Almondine Mounds/Running/12 of 12

#88 Skittles/DNF/8 of 12

#36 Willard Wilkerson/DNF/8 of 12

* * *

><p><strong>DRIVERS:<strong>

**07- Jack "The Wrecker" Slammer- Plymouth 'Cuda- Xbox/Home Depot/Sector 9 -Aggressive-Do whatever it takes**

**3- Nicki Doughnutty- Ford- Dunkin Donuts/North Face/Isaac's Restaurant -Help rather than hurt**

**12- Gelli Bean- Dodge- Jelly Belly/Auntie Annie/DC Comics -Cares about other drivers**

**15- Crimson Crunch- Chevy- Russel Stover/Jolly Ranchers/Target -Fights hard but is humble/Weaknesses turned into strengths**

**17- Danny "The Flash" Gonzales- Ford- Pepsi/Lay's/Alienware/Bluebell Ice Cream/M&M's -Timid, but not afraid to give a helping hand if needed. A friend in the Garage Area**

**21- Akira "Foxy" Fox- Toyota- Starbucks/Pollo Tropical/Pizza Hut/Dairy Queen -Competitive/Arrogant/Friendly-Loves Racing**

**22- Almondine Mounds- Toyota- Almond Mounds/Coca-Cola/Chick-Fil-A -Serious, but Results don't matter too much**

**27- Lenny "The Crow" Crow- Toyota- Mentos Fresh/Domino's Pizza/Magnium -Dodge Wrecker/Aggressive but also Smart, Quick, and Calm**

**30- Roy "The Rock" Rockafeller- Ford- Marvel/Playstation/Walmart -Aggressive. Will wreck others for the win if needed.**

**36- Willard "Tex" Wilkerson- Ford- Dr. Pepper/USAA/AT&T/Exxon Mobil/American Airlines/Whataburger/Lone Star Beer -Go big or go home! Drives fast, laughs loud, and is pure Texas through and through**

**68- Brian "Bubba" Thome- Chevy- GameStop/Juicy Fruit/Mountain Dew Code Red -Freaky Fast Friendly One/Tries best, will always be glad to have people**

**88- Skittles- Chevy- Amp Energy/National Guard/Time Warner Cable -No Hurry to get to the front**


End file.
